Brett Sands
Brett Stephen Sands (born September 24th, 1988) is a professional wrestler currently under contract with Cardinal City Pro Wrestling and RISE Wrestling, '''the latter as a GM. In his short career, Brett has won multiple titles, especially in '''World Championship Entertainment, where he was a triple champion (Tag Team, Asylum, and United States); the first and only in the company's history. Brett is also a former 2-time Heavyweight champion, winning one in ICW's development territory, Great Lakes Wrestling, and one in XWA's development territory, Genesis. Early Life Brett was born on September 24th, 1988 to Patrick Sands, a car factory worker, and Dawn Sands, a stay-at-home mom. Brett was the third of four siblings (all boys). He and his family would live in middle class most of their life until Brett's dad would lose his job when Brett was 9. During that time, Brett's family had to live off of the money they had until their father could find a job. It didn't take him long, but their dad was able to find work by the time Brett had turned 10. At the age of 12, Brett would start playing football with kids his age on a team. The team was called the Thrashers and after three games, Brett would be suspended due to playing too rough. At the age of 14, Brett would join the junior varsity high school team as a tight end and would do pretty well, getting 35 catches for 390 yards and 3 touchdowns. The following year, Brett would be moved up to the varsity roster and would only get one catch for 12 yards as a tight end. During the playoffs, Brett would be turned into a linebacker due to the increasing amount of injuries on the linebackers. Brett would be the backup middle linebacker in the elite eight game, but would play a great game, getting 8 tackles, 2 pass deflections, and an interception. In the final four game, Brett would get a sack on fourth down that would take his team to the finals. In the finals, Brett and his team would fall short 21-20. The next two years on the varsity team, Brett started and put up numbers that made him All-State (2004, 2005), Ohio Linebacker of the Year (2005), and All-American (2005). Brett would join the wrestling team in his senior year as well and would go undefeated, becoming a state champion (the first in his school's history). College (2006-2010) In 2006, Brett would choose Ohio University as his college of choice for football. He would only play football for about three games before being suspended for illegal hits for the rest of the season, though his stats throughout the three games were impressive (26 tackles, 9 pass deflections, 2 interceptions, 4 sacks). Brett would join the wrestling team that year as a walk-on, but would never wrestle a match for the 2006-07 season. When Brett returned for the 07-08 season, he had quit the football team, not wanting to play by their rules. Brett wrestled a total of 3 matches this year, winning an eight man tournament he was a replacement in. Brett would start in the 08-09 season and would only lose twice, coming in third place in the MAC that year. In 09-10, Brett would win first place in his weight class in the MAC, but would be defeated in the round of 16 in the NCAA championship, eventually finishing with three losses to his record as he graduated Ohio University. Pro Wrestling Career International Championship Wrestling (2010-2011): Great Lakes Wrestling (2010-2011): Brett would sign with International Championship Wrestling on July 22nd, 2010 and would be sent straight to their development territory. His first match would be on July 30th, where he would go on to say beforehand that he was gonna be , where he would defeat a local wrestler on a tryout in under a minute. Brett would continue his winning ways when he would defeat a man by the name of Vice in under five minutes. Vice would get a rematch on August 27th, but Brett would tear right into him again. On September 9th, Brett would be involved in a tag team match (his partner being Sean Payne) against Iris and Red Rose. Sands and Payne would be unsuccessful when Iris would pin Payne. On October 7th, Brett Sands would defeat Iris in his longest match to date. Brett would then defeat Red Rose on October 21st before going on to piledrive Red Rose onto a steel chair and lay her out for 6 months. Brett would set his sights for the GLW Heavyweight championship and would announce it to the company on November 3rd. He would then go on to win a battle royal to earn himself a spot in the triple threat number one contender's match. On November 17th, Brett Sands would defeat Oliver Evans and Quinn Nichols to earn a shot at the GLW Heavyweight championship. The contract signing would take place on December 1st, where Brett would lay out the champ, Dick Redford, after both men signed the contract. On December 15th, Sands and Evans would team to face Nichols and Redford. Sands and Evans would win after Sands would lay out Nichols and get the pin. On December 29th, Brett Sands would fight for the GLW title and would win via DQ when Evans would interfere. On January 12th, Brett Sands would brawl with Oliver Evans all throughout the arena, both men getting a lot of flack from the audience members due to not being well liked. On January 26th, Brett would defeat Oliver Evans in a no holds barred match to earn a rematch for the title. On February 11th, Sands would capture the title off of Redford, thanks to Oliver Evans laying Redford out with a steel pipe. On February 25th, Sands and Evans would reveal that the entire mini-feud between them was a hoax and the plan was always for Oliver to help Brett win the title. Redford would challenge Sands to a rematch afterwards. Sands would make defense #1 on March 11th, when he would defeat Dick Redford cleanly. On March 25th, Sands and Evans would defeat Derek and Luke Youngston. Sands would return to in-ring action on April 22nd after taking the last show off to determine his next contender, and would defeat Quinn Nichols to retain his title. On May 6th, Brett Sands would lose a non-title match against Nate Bridges after Evans would fail in sliding over a steel pipe to Brett (Bridges intercepting and using it). After the match, Brett would attack Oliver and lay him out of competition for two months. On May 20th, Brett would attack Nate Bridges backstage before their rematch. On June 3rd, Brett would defend his title against Bridges after low blowing him while the ref wasn't looking and getting a rollup pin. Brett would take the night off on June 17th from wrestling, but would be the guest commentator for the show. Brett would make another successful defense when he would defeat the returning Red Rose on July 1st. On July 15th, Brett would finally lose the title to the returning Oliver Evans. Brett would win two more tag team matches with Sean Payne before leaving the development territory and heading to the main roster. Main Roster (2011): Brett would make his main roster debut on ICW #60, which was on August 17th, competing in a battle royal for a shot at the brand new title that would be named later. Brett would enter in at #3 and would get an elimination before getting eliminated. On August 31st, Brett would lose a six man tag team dark match, but would not be the man pinned in the dark match. He would be released later that night. High Profile Championship Wrestling (2011): Brett Sands would sign with HPCW on September 2nd, 2011. He would wrestle on September 13th and win in a main event no holds barred match against Ryan Edwards. The company would announce that it was closing its doors on September 24th, 2011. World Championship Entertainment (2011-2013): Brett Sands would end up gaining a contract with WCE on September 25th, 2011. He would debut on September 29th, 2011 with a loss in a triple threat match, but would not be the one pinned. On October 7th, Brett would pick up his first victory in the show opener. October 17th, Brett would lose yet again in a singles match. Brett would pick up his second win on October 26th, winning against his cousin Jake Sands. On November 3rd, Brett would team with Jake Sands to defeat Buck Florida and Dark Ice for the WCE Tag Team championships, a monumental upset. On November 11th, Brett would lose to Buck Florida. Brett would lose a fatal-four-way for a shot at the Everlast title on November 19th, but would not be the man who was pinned. On November 27th, Brett and Jake would lose the tag titles to Massacre Maker and Hells Bouncer. Brett would take a leave of absence from then to December 18th. On December 18th, Brett would defeat Rayven. On December 25th, Brett would lose to Whale Jones in a hardcore match for a shot at the Everlast title. January 1st, 2012, Brett would lose to Jake McIntyre. On January 8th, Brett would lose to Ella Emerson. On January 15th, Brett would lose to Juhani. On January 22nd, Brett would lose to Ella Emerson once more. Brett would pick up his first win in weeks when he would defeat Dracko on January 29th. On February 5th, Brett would defeat Reno Noir. On February 12th, Brett would pick up a win over Marcus Wollensby and would earn himself a spot in the Asylum Chamber to determine the first ever Asylum champion. Brett would have to team with Poison to face Rinaika on February 19th and would get pinned by Rinaika in the match. On February 26th, Brett would be the second person eliminated in the chamber by Hells Bouncer. On March 3rd, Brett Sands would defeat Geno Munroe. On March 10th, Brett Sands would end up forming America's Team with WCE champion Rip Bash. Brett would defeat Tristan Young on March 17th. On March 24th, Brett would defeat Jordan Storm. On March 31st, Brett and Rip, donning their America's Team name, defeated the WCE Tag Team champions, Buck Florida and Tyrone Santiago to become the WCE Tag Team champions. On April 7th, Brett would defeat Dark Ice to move on in the Asylum title contender tourney finals, and would defeat Hells Bouncer in the US contender tourney. On April 14th, Brett would defeat Whale Jones to become the number one contender for the Asylum title and would defeat Devin Stone to become the number one contender for the United States title as well. Brett would lose to Dravaka Drimstone, getting Dravaka inserted into the US title match on April 21st. On April 28th, Brett and Rip would defend their tag titles against Santiago and Florida. Brett would also defeat Rinaika to become the Asylum champion and would lose to Dravaka Drimstone for the US title. Brett would lose to the returning Bill Mayhem on May 5th. On May 12th, Brett would defeat Jake McIntyre. On May 19th, Brett and Rip would defend their tag titles three times and Brett would defend his Asylum title three times. Brett would also defeat Dravaka Drimstone to become the United States champion, only to lose it to Shawn Hero a few minutes later, making him the first and only triple champion in WCE history. On May 26th, Brett and Rip would defend their tag titles once more, but Brett would lose the Asylum title to Shawn Hero. On June 9th, Brett would win a match against Geno Munroe to earn a spot in the Hell Tower match. On June 16th, Rinaika defeated Brett Sands. Glyn Speight would also defeat Brett Sands on June 23rd. On June 30th, Sands and Bash would retain their tag titles against Hero and Munroe and Sands would fail to capture the briefcase in the Hell Tower, Rinaika being the eventual winner. Brett would also win the "Most Improved Wrestler of the Year" award on this night. On July 14th, Brett Sands would defeat Russell Rhodes to earn a shot at the United States championship. On July 28th, Brett would lose to Tyrone Santiago after Rip would get him DQed. On August 11th, Brett would get pinned by Buck Florida. On August 25th, Sands and Bash would lose their tag titles to Hero and Munroe, but Brett would become the new United States champion. On September 8th, Brett Sands would lose to Bill Mayhem, guaranteeing Mayhem a shot at the US championship. On September 22nd, Sands would lose to Glyn Speight . America's Team would dissolve after they would lose their rematch to the tag titles, Rip getting pinned in the match on October 6th. Brett would then attack and lay out Rip, taking him out of action for months. On October 20th, Brett would vaguely explain why he attacked Rip, saying that Rip betrayed him. He would then go on to lose his United States title to Bill Mayhem. Brett Sands would then defeat a complete unnamed newcomer on November 3rd. On November 17th, Brett would defeat Glyn Speight. On December 1st, Brett would lose his rematch to Bill Mayhem. And on December 15th, Sands would get a victory against Hells Bouncer. Brett's final match would be on December 29th, when he would lose against Tyrone Santiago. Brett's contract would expire on January 1st and the company would close down a bit later. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (2013): Main Roster: Brett Sands would sign with XWA after winning a six-man battle royal on February 8th, 2013. After the match, it would be revealed that three people in the match, including Brett, we're part of the group known as the Hot Shots along with current XWA superstar Colt Clash. Sands, Clash, Trevor Tyler, and Liam Johnson would go on to destroy Blake Jones and their former manager Dick Johnson. On February 22nd, Brett Sands and Colt Clash would defeat the Shadow Dragons. On March 22nd, Sands would go to a double countout draw against Jitoragou, who was part of a group that was feuding with the Hot Shots. That would be Sands's last match on the main roster as he would take a spot in the development territory via choice. Genesis: Sands would join the roster on May 25th, but would not get to wrestle until July 10th, where he would defeat Creed in the first round of the Fast Track tournament to crown the first Genesis champion. On July 24th, Sands and Tristan Young would go to a double countout draw. On August 7th, Sands would face Tristan Young and Geno Munroe for the Genesis Heavyweight championship and Sands would come out victorious. Sands would wrestle again on September 4th, where he would defeat LJ Summers. He would attempt to defend his title on October 2nd, but would fall to Amethyst when Amethyst got help from a couple of ninjas. Brett would proceed to leave the company afterwards. EXODUS Pro (2013-2014): Brett Sands would officially sign an EXODUS contract on October 3rd, 2013. He made an appearance beforehand on an EXODUS show, under a mask and the nickname Big Brother on September 22nd. He would then proceed to attack Blake Jones while under said mask. On October 6th, Brett, still known as Big Brother, would attack both Blake Jones and Sylar Drake after their triple threat match with Kira T. Zeppeli for the San Diego Bay title. On October 20th, on EXPRO on FX #5, "Big Brother" would appear on the EXOScreen after Blake Jones's match, leaving him with a riddle. On November 3rd, "Big Brother" would throw out an open challenge to the EXODUS roster and Sylar Drake would be the one to accept the challenge. Brett, still under the Big Brother shtick, would make his in-ring debut on November 17th, where he would defeat Sylar Drake via DQ from Blake Jones interfering. Before Blake Jones made his way into the match, Sylar had landed on his ankle awkwardly and Brett was gonna use a steel chair to hurt it even more. After the match, Brett finally revealed himself. On December 1st, Brett Sands would pull off one of the greatest upsets in EXODUS history and would pin former EXODUS Pro World champion Adrien Cochrane in an Honor Cup qualifier to enter the Honor Cup's Block A. Brett would suffer an upset of his own when he would lose his first Block A match to Anna Molly on December 15th. On December 29th, Brett would intentionally get himself DQed when he took a bat to Jaime Alejandro's head, thus eliminating Brett from the Honor Cup as a whole. On January 13th, Brett and Interim Director Christian Kane would trade words in the ring, only for Kane to tell Brett that he would face Alejandro at the next iPPV. Later that night, Brett would team with Gods & Monsters and Jerry Matthews. Brett would decide to leave his group high and dry, only for Alejandro to cut him off and Fiona Rourke to lay him out with a Shinigami. At Battle Without Honor or Humanity, Sands would be defeated by Alejandro. Later on in the show, he would be suspended indefinitely by Interim Director Christian Kane. Suspension (2014): Brett currently is serving his suspension. On the next show, two weeks after getting suspended, the man who suspended Brett (Christian Kane) would make a phone call to Brett and would eventually toy around with the idea of reinstating Sands, only to pull away the idea at the end. On February 24th, 2014, Brett would cut into the feed of the tron and would announce to the higher-ups of EXODUS that what he did next, they could only blame themselves. Sands has since managed to make a vocal and live appearance at a pair of EXODUS shows, one being an iPPV. After a few more weeks, EXODUS Pro lawyer Harvey Q. Birdman would accidentally reinstate Brett Sands to the roster. Return From Suspension (2014): Sands would make his return in the Crucible, entering in at #6 and eliminating Michael Hopkins before Christian Kane entered in at #7 and eliminated himself and Brett. The two would continue a feud the following week, after Brett's loss to Kliff Ulysses, when he would call out Christian Kane. Kane would come down the ramp, but would be tased by a masked man before Brett would take advantage and attack Christian. Two weeks later, Sands would cut a short interview, only to get attacked by Kane. Kane would be pulled away before any real damage could be done, which allowed Sands to interfere afterwards and lay out Kane yet again. Two weeks later, Sands would team with Savannah Taylor in a losing effort, when she would be pinned by Lexy Chapel. Sands and Kane would then have a contract signing that would end with Christian Kane knocking him out. Christian Kane would defeat Brett Sands in a no holds barred match at Ascendency. After the match, Sands would hug Kane, then walk away from the ring, seemingly leaving EXODUS. Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (2014): Brett joined the roster on February 9th, signing with the company during their Reckless Endangerment 3 PPV. Sands would make his debut on February 24th, defeating Danny Kane in the show opener of Disclosure. He would exchange some words with Leander Apollo later on that night as well. On the last ever episode of Ascension on February 26th, Mac Leonard would announce a tag title tournament and the random pairing of Sands and Apollo was made. Two weeks later, Sands and Apollo would defeat Brian Stryker and Charlie Luzon to advance to the second round. On March 25th, Sands and Apollo would have a little Superman punch contest, which Sands would win. Later that night, Sands and Apollo would take on Dazed & Abused in the semifinals, only for Sands to knock out Apollo and get his team counted out. Two weeks later, Sands and Bloodshed champion Zero McHannon would go to a no contest when special guest ref Leander Apollo and Sands would get in a fight. At Blind Fury, Sands would defeat Leander Apollo in a last man standing match to become the new number one contender for the Bloodshed championship. The company would close down a few days later. Pro Wrestling Project (2014): Brett would wrestle in the Pro Wrestling Project Heavyweight championship tourney and would end up defeating Mercedes Young in the first round, Rob Colton in the second round, and losing to James Shark (the eventual winner) in the semifinals, finishing 2-1. The next time on a PWP card, Sands would end up in a triple threat for the PWP Heavyweight title, only for Shark to pin Caliban for the victory. Retirement and Return (2014): Sands would announce his retirement over his fansite on July 30th, 2014. Since then, we have not been able to reach him for a word. On November 17th, the fansite would announce that Sands was planning a return to wrestling. Pride & Honor Wrestling (2014-2015): Brett signed a contract with PHW on November 25th, 2014. He would lose on December 19th on Slam #001 against Robb McBride in a singles match. Sands would be defeated on the holiday edition of Slam when he and Anathema unsuccessfully teamed up to face the Suzukis. On January 16th, on Slam #002, Sands would defeat Kirralee Kee in a singles match. Cardinal City Pro Wrestling (2015-Present): Sands joined CCP on May 8th, 2015, debuting on their 580th episode when he came out and announced he was going to be part of the company. A couple of weeks later, Sands would sit out by ringside for the show. Except, during one match between Alexa Corra and Tapout Tim, Tim would be thrown into Brett, knocking his alcohol into his suit. This would lead to Brett interfering and costing Tim the match. A few days later, Brett would cost Tim a shot at the TV title, saying that they were even afterwards. At Public Enemies, Brett defeated Tapout Tim in a singles match. Brett would begin an undefeated streak as he would defeat Kyoko Kawashima and The Masked Enigma (twice) who he began feuding with. After that, Brett made an open challenge that was answered by Tommy Bledsoe, but Brett's record would improve to 5-0 when he would defeat the challenger. He would improve his record to 6-0 after a controversial victory over Ryan Murphy, getting the pin on him though his foot was on the rope. Sands would then go to a draw with Murphey on the following show before picking up a victory over La Sombra days later. Sands would then defeat Murphey in a last man standing match at World's Finest. Sands would then feud with Tell after Charles North would sic Tell on him. Brett would defeat Tell at Public Enemies. He would then challenge for the TV championship against the long reign having Ai, only for Tell to interfere and force the match to go to a no contest. Sands would then screw Tell out of a TV title match a minute later. Hard Knox Wrestling (2015-Present): Brett made his first ringside appearance in HKW at the House of Pain before Destiny, being involved as the flag bearer for his brother, Tanner. Brett waved the flag in that match, leading to Tanner losing the match and his HKW contract, though Tanner's opponent, Aries Armadaist, took it a step further and hit a piledriver on Tanner onto a stack of chairs, paralyzing him. Brett then attacked Aries at Destiny, vowing vengeance for what Aries did to his brother. On the following Subversion, Brett would cost Aries a chance at qualifying from Crowned Royalty. Later that night, as Brett was being escorted out of the arena, Aries would attack him with a chair. At Crowned Royalty, Brett would announce that he signed a guest wrestler contract with HKW and that he and Aries would meet soon. Aries and Brett would eventually fight at War Ready in a No DQ match, which Sands won via pinfall. RISE Wrestling (2016-Present) Sands was announced as the GM of HKW's new development territory in mid-February. Personal Life: Brett Sands had two older brothers and one younger brother. One of them, John, is deceased. Brett Sands married Melissa MacDonald in 2012 (date unknown) after Sands would find out that she was pregnant with his child. The couple would later get a divorce after Melissa ran away with the child, rumors saying that Brett was never the father. He is currently in a relationship (we think) with former tag partner Anathema Casiano. In Wrestling: *'Entrance Theme:' **'"Can't Ignore Me" by Kid Ink *Finisher(s):' **'"Sandsecution" (Pop-up Death Valley Driver) *Signature Moves:' **''"Decapitation" (Powerbomb into corner before hitting a discus clothesline)'' **''"Sandspear" (Roman Reigns Spear)'' **''Fireman's Carry Spinebuster'' **''"Rising Stock" (Pop-up German Suplex w/pin)'' ** "Five Star" (Fisherman lifted into a spinebuster aka Ryo Saito's "Shrimp") *''Regular Moves:''' **Spinebuster'' **''Big Boot'' **''Bear Hug'' **''Gallon Throw'' **''European Uppercut'' **''Half Nelson Slam'' **''Discus Lariat'' **''Discus Back Elbow'' **''Belly-To-Belly Suplex'' **''Belly-To-Back Suplex'' **''Northern Lights Suplex'' **''Sitout Spinning Sideslam'' **''Piledriver'' **''Snap Scoop Powerslam'' **''Rapid Fire Forearms (a la YAMATO)'' *'Managers: **''Rip Bash (WCE)'' **''Babs Ryan (CCP)'' Title History: * Great Lakes Wrestling ** GLW Heavyweight Champion (1x) * Pro Wrestling Project ** Best Matches of 2014 *** Ranked #9 (Brett Sands vs James Shark) * World Championship Entertainment ** WCE Tag Team Champion (2x; w/Jake Sands 1, w/Rip Bash 1) ** WCE Asylum Champion (1x) ** WCE United States Champion (2x) ** WCE Award for Most Improved (2012) * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance ** XWA Genesis Champion (1x) Category:Cardinal City Pro Wrestling Category:World Championship Entertainment Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance Category:Pro Wrestling Project Category:Hard Knox Wrestling